Non finite incantatem
by VkLord
Summary: John se concentró en correr más y más rápido como si eso lo fuera a solucionar todo… como si eso fuera ha conseguir que todo estuviera bien... ¡Nada estaba bien! Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. Teenlock. Potterlock. Pre-Slash


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked_._

**Advertencias: Teenlock. Potterlock. Pre-Slash (si no es de tu agrado, por favor no leas)**

**Beta: Yo? xD**

oOo

"_Non finite incantatem_"

Unos pasos acelerados resonaban por los enormes pasillos de Hogwarts, aunados a los resoplidos de un cuerpo nada acostumbrado al ejercicio físico. Murmullos llegaban a sus oídos, no sabía bien si eran de los pocos compañeros que se habían tenido que apartar al verlo en semejante carrera o eran las voces de los personajes de los cuadros que recubrían las paredes. Los podía observan como hablaban entre ellos y lo señalaban a él. John intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar posar su mirada sobre ellos, y se concentró en correr más y más rápido como si eso lo fuera a solucionar todo… ¡nada estaba bien!

Lo último que recordaba era estar en la biblioteca intentando estudiar su libro de herbología; intentando era la palabra, porque desde que Sherlock Holmes había entrado en ella, no había podido concentrarse lo más mínimo. Sherlock y su familia había vivido en Francia durante los últimos años, provenía de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, este era el primer año que estaba en Hogwarts.

En lugar de estudiar, su memoria se refugió en aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez. Y es que aquel día fue realmente complicado que no llamara la atención de todo el mundo. Estaba en la fila para que el sombrero seleccionador le destinara a una de las casas, y sacaba varias cabezas al resto de los de primer año. Aquel día vestía el uniforme de su antigua escuela, en seda azul y gris, y llevaba su precioso pelo negro fijado con gomina, excesivamente repeinado pero pese a ello algún rizo rebelde podía verse en él. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de John Watson aquel día, fue que al alzar la cara, se encontró con dos impresionantes ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Para John el tiempo se paró en ese instante, todo lo que había a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse. Solo estaban él, aquel chico nuevo y una extraña sensación formándose en su estómago.

Su nombre resonó en sus oídos, para verlo moverse con una elegancia que él jamás había visto…. Todo se desvaneció rápidamente cuando segundos después y sin apenas tocarlo el sombrero seleccionador gritara ¡Ravenclaw! Fue entonces cuando descubrió que había estado deseando todo el tiempo que aquel chico fuera destinado a Gryffindor, y poder pasar tiempo junto a él. Algo que ya no podría ser…

John no recordaba haber abandonado en ningún momento la biblioteca, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido, aunque eso no era algo extraño en él. John era capaz de quedarse dormido en casi cualquier sitio, y en las posturas más extrañas.

Pero lo ocurrido hoy no era normal, se había despertado durmiendo en el suelo de una de las terrazas de clase de herbología y, ¡vestido con ropa de Ravenclaw! En principio lo consideró una broma de mal gusto, porque debía de explicar a su prefecto lo que había ocurrido con su ropa… pero ahora estaba totalmente atemorizado. No solo su ropa estaba mal, su cuerpo también lo estaba. Era ligeramente más bajo, si eso era posible y más blando… su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien al ejercicio físico, su pecho quería romperse en pedazos por el esfuerzo y era incapaz de controlar su sonora respiración.

Su loca carrera termino en el patio principal, donde comenzaban a salir ya los alumnos de sus últimas clases de la tarde. John apenas si pudo desplomarse cerca de la fuente para no llamar excesivamente la atención, con los brazos sobre sus piernas prácticamente asfixiado, empezaba a considerar estupenda la idea de acudir a la enfermería. Cuando el resoplar de su boca y el latir descontrolado de su corazón disminuyó, comenzó a poder escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros alrededor.

— ¡Habéis visto!

—Mira, mira… ¡jijiji!

—Pero, ¿habéis visto que rojo está Stamford? — un pequeño grupo de chicas a su izquierda, no paraban de reír y cuchichear entre ellas mientras miraban hacia donde estaba John, ya un poco más calmado.

Y no eran las únicas que miraban hacia donde él estaba, por un momento se giro para buscar cerca de él a Stamford, ¡un chico simpático sin duda ese Mike! ¿Qué le ocurriría?

Cuando John giró hacia su izquierda no pudo ver nada que se le pareciera Mike, solo fue consciente de que no podía ver bien de lejos, podía distinguir formas pero algo borrosas, ¿qué le ocurría? Se frotó los ojos ya con desesperación, mientras giraba hacia la derecha y nada. ¡Allí no estaba Stamford! ¿Qué le ocurría a todo el mundo?

Decidió que ignorarlos sería lo mejor, se agachó ligeramente para tomar un poco de agua de la fuente con sus manos, necesitaba refrescarse un poco… ¡Cuando lo vio!... ¡A Mike!... ¡En el agua! Intentó tocarlo sin ningún éxito una y otra vez hasta que las risas volvían a retumbar en sus oídos.

— ¡ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — no pudo evitar gritar, Mike no estaba en el agua… era su reflejo, ¡él era Mike Stamford!

Comenzó a retirarse poco a poco del reflejo del agua bajo la mirada extrañada del resto de estudiantes, aquello no podía ser cierto, ¿quién podía haber hecho algo así? John salió corriendo de nuevo, quería llegar a su habitación meterse en su cama y esperar a que aquello se pasara porque, ¡aquello no podía durar para siempre! Pero cuando iba a atravesar la puerta de acceso al pasillo, observó su reflejo en un cristal, ¡azul y bronce! No le dejarían acceder así a la casa Gryffindor.

— ¡Allí Mike!—Molly Hooper atravesaba corriendo una de las puertas de acceso, seguida muy de cerca por ¡John Watson! John se quedó petrificado al verse a sí mismo frente a él, en ningún momento consideró que alguien pudiera tener su cuerpo.

— ¡Ey! Ese cuerpo es… ¡Mío!— John apuntaba alterado a su cuerpo, lo último que quería era golpearse a sí mismo pero, ¡Dios si lo estaba deseando! — ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer algo así?

— ¡Ey, ey leoncito! ¡Tranquilo!—Molly se interpuso entre ambos— Mike no ha hecho nada Watson.

—Yo estaba en el invernadero trabajando con mis mandrágoras —Mike comenzó a enfatizar exageradamente con las manos cada palabra—y… ¡de repente estaba en la biblioteca!

oOo

Molly les convenció de acudir a un lugar más tranquilo y dejar de llamar la atención de todo el mundo tras intentar un ineficaz _"finite incantatem"_. Tanto Mike Stamford como Molly Hooper eran brillantes Ravenclaw de sexto año y John se sentía verdaderamente idiota a su lado escuchando como estos alegaban posibles teorías y se rebatían uno al otro sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido. Estaba claro que él no podría aportar absolutamente nada a la discusión, y subía a paso lento los cuatro pisos que los separaban de la biblioteca mientras seguía mirando a su cuerpo en aquel duelo de inteligencias.

— ¿Estás bien? — John no se percató hasta que ya estaban pasando por su lado que eran observados desde el final de la escalera por Sherlock Holmes y no solo que eran observados, sino que le estaba hablando a él, ¡no lo podía creer! Para una vez que le dirige la palabra y, ¡no era él quien estaba en su cuerpo!

John miró derrotado como Mike le contestaba un escueto "¡Por supuesto Holmes!" y continuó hablando con Molly sin prestarle la menor atención a Sherlock. Pudo observar perfectamente el ligero cambio de sus facciones, que en un principio le parecieron preocupadas a unas ligeramente dolidas cuando comenzó a descender por las escaleras y se cruzó con él. John no pudo apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento volteándose a mirarlo conforme pasaba por su lado, ganándose por un segundo una mirada de Sherlock y allí permaneció hasta que desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— cuando John alcanzó a sus acompañantes estaban sumergidos en un torbellino de libros avanzados sobre pociones, buscando frenéticamente información.

—Pues Molly piensa que lo más probable es una variedad de la poción multijugos, pero yo creo que…— Mike comenzaba a darle explicaciones sin levantar la mirada de los libros.

— ¡No! No eso… lo que ocurrió con Sherlock, ¿qué ha sido eso?— John prácticamente gritaba de frustración, para una vez que le habla, ¡Mike lo estropea todo! ¿Cómo arreglar algo así?

— ¡Ah!... eso. Pues cuando me desperté en tu cuerpo… lo primero que vi fue la cara de Holmes. Al parecer me había caído, bueno "Tú" te habías caído de la silla y le pareció interesante… ¡Es un poco raro ese Holmes!— Mike ponía caras raras cuando mencionaba su nombre y a John le dieron ganas de golpearlo, golpearse otra vez.

John se cubría el rostro con aquellas manos regordetas, no sabía de dónde salían todas esas ganas de llorar, en un día había tenido dos oportunidades de hablar con él, dos oportunidades perdidas, estropeadas de una manera difícil de explicar.

—John, deberías de irte y dejarnos trabajar — Molly lo miraba con, ¿qué era aquello, superioridad intelectual? No definitivamente ese par ya no le caían nada bien, ¡Ravenclaws!— ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Pareces exhausto querido.

oOo

John había decidido que ya que no podía hacer nada, lo mejor era dejarlos trabajar antes de acabar golpeando a ambos en plena intelectualidad.

Comenzó a vagar por el castillo, hasta que observó a un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws de primer o segundo año. Los siguió hasta la sala común de su casa, ya que tenía que estar en ese cuerpo, ¿por qué no curiosear un poco por allí? Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta, escuchó atónito un extraño acertijo que aquellos pequeños no tardaron en contestar "A la nada, es decir, a todo". Y ante él se encontraba la sala común de los Ravenclaw, enorme, circular y completamente decorada en tonos azul y bronce. Su mirada se perdió en la decoración del techo abovedado, un precioso cielo tintado de estrellas.

Una ligera risa a su derecha lo devolvió a la realidad mientras un ligero rubor cubría su ahora rolliza cara, ¡seguro que había estado mirando todo con cara de tonto! ¡Dios, no sabía ni ser un buen espía! Al girarse y ver de quien provenía esa risa, su cara de puso todavía más colorada. Allí totalmente tumbado en un sofá se encontraba el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa torcida. Una que a él le pareció demasiado maravillosa, tanto que por un momento temió estar mirándolo demasiado tiempo sin decir nada. Así que tomó una respiración profunda e intentó hablar pero las palabras no salieron, sus cuerdas vocales se habían petrificado. El quería gritar que John no era John, que él jamás lo habría tratado de esa manera tan fría. Y en cambio, salió prácticamente corriendo con la respiración entrecortada por aquella angosta escalera de caracol que daba acceso a las habitaciones, hasta que llegó a la penúltima. Miró las pertenencias cercanas a cada una de las cinco camas y no dudó en tumbarse en la de Mike Stamford, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pidiendo a todas las criaturas mágicas que al despertar aquella maldición hubiera terminado.

oOo

No sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido, ni cuantas vueltas podía ser capaz de dar una persona en una cama que no es la suya. Solo sabía que ya era de noche, y que el resto de compañeros habían ocupado sus correspondientes camas. Pero él ya era incapaz de estar tumbado ni un segundo más así que intentado no hacer nada de ruido John se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, bañándola de tonos azules, paseó su mirada por la estancia para comprobar que efectivamente estaban todos durmiendo plácidamente. Pero jamás consideró aquello como posible; su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo de la persona que dormía a su derecha con el torso completamente descubierto. Uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre sus ojos, tapando parte de su cara; pero aquel cuerpo era sin duda era el de Sherlock. La mirada de John recorrió sin pudor cada centímetro de piel expuesta, la sabana apenas si tapaba algo de su entrepierna lo que le hizo plantearse nervioso si llevaba algo puesto. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando poder verlo así cada noche, deseando que lo que fuera que había ocurrido no desapareciera.

Un repentino movimiento de su brazo, le hizo subir su mirada hacia la cara para descubrir unos ojos que lo miraba intensamente… _¡Mierda! _Tardó lo que él consideró demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, tumbándose violentamente en la cama y tapándose hasta la cabeza y pensando una y otra vez, _¡eres un idiota, John Watson! Y, ¡un espía pésimo!_

oOo

Cuando al fin John despertó lo hizo cruzado en la cama, con una pierna colgando por un lateral y con la almohada sobre su cuerpo. Lo primero que observó fue azul y bronce y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. _¡Bien!_

Se incorporó rápidamente de un salto, pero se quedó estático al ver todavía en su cama a Sherlock. Mirando con el ceño fruncido un pergamino en sus manos, en el que aparecían y desaparecían cosas constantemente.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso?— John se había acercado curioso a lo que Sherlock respondió con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba.

—Es parte de una investigación que estoy realizando — Sherlock comenzó a hablarle sin mirarlo.

— ¡Oh! interesante— John curioso se había acercado tanto que se sentó en la cama de Sherlock sin permiso. Aunque aquello no pareció molestarlo en absoluto.

—Mira, este puntito de aquí es Moriarty—dijo señalando uno pequeño punto, John tuvo que acercarse mucho para poder verlo—y estos somos tu y yo —_ ¡Tu y yo!... _aquello sonó tan bien que se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza de John mientras levantaba la mirada de aquel extraño pergamino enfrentándose a los preciosos ojos de Sherlock, perdiéndose en ellos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Hasta que el momento fue roto por Sherlock que continuó con la explicación—Últimamente él y Moran han estado robando pequeñas cosas en las clases… centunaida, huevos de Doxy, muérdago…—y la mirada de John viajó desde los ojos hacia los labios que prácticamente le susurraban—lo cual no tiene ningún sentido.

— ¡Ajá!—de repente John se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado aquello, y se retiró bruscamente de su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En ese momento su estómago rugió de tal manera que no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

— ¡ja, ja, ja! Venga, vístete y vayamos al gran comedor. Dudo mucho que tu cuerpo responda adecuadamente sin alimento—John lo miró extrañado — ¿te gustaría ayudarme a descubrir que es lo que pasa?—dijo alzando el pergamino y mirándolo algo indeciso.

— ¡Por todas las criaturas mágicas! ¡Por supuesto!

John y Sherlock se sentaron juntos en el gran comedor y aquello era lo mejor que le había ocurrido a John en todo el curso. Pudo sentir la mirada airada de Molly y Mike, bueno de John. Estaban un poco alejados e intentó ignorarlos. No quería saber si habían avanzado en la investigación, el únicamente no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Sherlock, aunque fuera de aquella manera loca.

Aquel día compartió con Sherlock cada clase, cada hora, cada minuto. Entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices. ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo terminara? Aquello le estaba gustando demasiado.

Hasta había sido testigo de uno de aquellos pequeños hurtos de los que le había hablado Sherlock, un pequeño diente de león cayó dentro de una de los libros de Moran cuando el profesor atendía el estropicio creado por Dimmock.

La investigación aquel día los había llevado hasta el bosque prohibido, donde según el pergamino se dirigía Moriarty. Habían comenzado a adentrarse en él cuando un llegó hasta sus oídos el golpetear de varias coces contra el suelo. John y Sherlock se miraron aterrorizados. En el último momento John los empujo para ocultarse entre unos arbustos cercanos, rezando a todas las criaturas mágicas no terminar pisoteados cuando un grupo de Centauros se cruzó en su camino. John cubría inconscientemente con su cuerpo el de Sherlock mientras pasaban prácticamente por encima de ellos. Al terminar era incapaz de soltarlo, con la respiración entrecortada el corazón alterado. Paseó las manos por su rostro buscando algún síntoma de dolor, como si fuera posible que lo hubieran pisoteado sin antes haberle pisoteado a él. Y Sherlock solo se dejaba hacer, hasta que al final mirándose a los ojos ambos rompieron en risas histéricas.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos regresar Sherlock, esto ha sido demasiado intenso.

—Entonces…lo intentaremos mañana…

—Sí, mañana será perfecto —mientras regresaban John no podía dejar de pensar que aquello le había sonado extrañamente como una cita.

oOo

Al amanecer los ojos de John se llenaron de lágrimas cuando allí donde posaba la vista solo había escarlata y dorado. Todo había terminado, él volvía a ser él… y la sensación de pérdida lo estaba destrozando.

Un gran revuelo se formó en la sala común de los Gryffindor cuando en ella entró sin dilación Sherlock Holmes, asegurando a todos los que allí le lanzaban miradas airadas que la contraseña era de lo más estúpida. Sin detenerse allí por más tiempo se encaminó por las escaleras hasta alcanzar las de sexto curso. Y allí tirado en su cama sumido en un torbellino de ideas se encontraba aquel a quien buscaba.

—Te fuiste John— su profunda voz rebotó por las paredes sorprendiendo a John.

— ¡Sherlock!... pero, ¿cómo?—John se había levantado, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro.

—Pfff…— un bufido cortó la retahíla de preguntas estúpidas— Siempre supe que eras tu John—Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dedicó una mirada tierna— ¡nadie me mira como lo haces tú!

Sherlock acortó la distancia entre ambos muy despacio para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Un beso que no tardó es ser correspondido por un John incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

oOo

**N/A: ¡**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me he quedado sin palabras, solo podía escribir hasta 3000, y ya las gasté TT_TT

Yo misma estoy frustrada, quería seguir, y seguir….-se va a llorar a un rincón-

Espero que les haya gustado y me regaléis un lindo review (*.*)

Besos Lord.


End file.
